


behavior issues

by pleasurific



Series: prompt fills [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Deputy Derek Hale, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Felching, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Mentions of knotting, Multi, Rimming, Underage Sex, implied Derek/Orion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasurific/pseuds/pleasurific
Summary: Stiles has been dating Derek for over a year now and they've been fucking for nearly as long. He knows -- like everyone in town does now, after the whole insanity that was Kate Argent trying to murder Derek's whole family -- about werewolves too. It means that he also knows about Derek's ability to shift into a wolf and it's as much of a turn on as Derek in the Deputy uniform.





	behavior issues

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on CuriousCat:
> 
> How would you feel about underage Stiles dating deputy Derek, and Derek bringing his partner in on their fun times? And by partner I mean his police dog?
> 
>  
> 
> **PLEASE read the tags before proceeding to the fic**

It's weird to see Derek in the uniform slacks, though Stiles can't help but think he looks hot in it in ways that he probably shouldn't look at too closely. They're not making this thing they have public, since he's way short of being legal and his father _is_ the Sheriff and thus the law. 

But Stiles has been dating Derek for over a year now and they've been fucking for nearly as long. He knows -- like everyone in town does now, after the whole insanity that was Kate Argent trying to murder Derek's whole family -- about werewolves too. It means that he also knows about Derek's ability to shift into a wolf and it's as much of a turn on as Derek in the Deputy uniform. 

"I can't fuck you like that," Derek says when Stiles asks about it the first time. "At least not yet."

Stiles is equally disappointed and excited about the "yet" part of that answer, because it means that Derek will one day and that's enough for now. 

He's not expecting Derek to come back with one of the dogs he's been working with. Maybe he should have. Derek's been assigned to the K-9 unit because of his effect on the dogs -- he's a Beta, but the dogs recognize him as superior because of his wolf and it makes it easier to handle them -- and he's been almost exclusively working with Orion lately. The dog has, according to Stiles's father, behavior issues. Neither he nor Derek went into details about those issues, no matter how much Stiles tried to get answers and information. 

"Is everything okay?" Stiles asks when Derek walks in with the dog by his side, then narrows his eyes as Orion follows even the gentlest of nudges and unspoken commands. 

"Everything is fine," Derek says, glancing at the dog and then at Stiles who's sprawled out on the couch in his loft. 

Stiles sits up and leans forward. He's just about to call Orion to him when Derek narrows his eyes and shakes his head like he knows what Stiles is about to do. 

"You've been asking what issues he has," he tells Stiles, not moving from the middle of the room, Orion calmly sitting by his feet. "And they actually line up with something else."

There's a beat, a silence, and Stiles doesn't know what he's supposed to say, or if he's meant to say anything at all. He has an idea where this might be going, but he doesn't dare hope.

"I told you that I'm too big as a wolf and can't fuck you that way. Not yet, at least," Derek says, getting Stiles's hopes up beyond what they already were. "But since you're so keen to get fucked by a wolf cock... and Orion here has an issue with a libido that's way too high, I thought maybe we can solve two problems at once."

Stiles gasps, opens his eyes wide, glances down to Derek's feet and then lower to where Orion's cock is still hidden in the sheath and covered by the fur on his belly. 

"Oh fuck yes," Stiles says and immediately starts scrambling off the couch and tugging on the waistband of his jeans. 

He hears Derek chuckle but he doesn't care. He came here hoping that he'd get fucked today, so he's already half hard and ready, his hole slick but tightened up again as he was waiting a while. He's naked from the waist down and kneeling in front of the couch in no time, looking over his shoulders at Derek while his elbows are braced against the cushions. 

"Eager," Derek says and he starts walking forward. 

"Like that's news," Stiles says. "I had the plug in on the ride here," he adds as he wiggles his ass. 

"Stay, Orion," Derek says when the dog makes to move alongside him and to Stiles's surprise, the dog sits back down and watches Derek walk across the room. 

Stiles's eyes flick between the two and he knows that his cock is starting to leak. He looks down between Orion's legs and sees a flash of pink, the dog's cock clearly hardening inside the sheath and starting to poke out. Then he looks up at Derek and immediately zones in on the obvious and growing bulge in the uniform slacks. 

"So, just Orion, or you too?" 

Derek smirks. 

"Well, I need to make sure you're stretched properly," he tells Stiles when he comes to a stop between Stiles's feet. "Orion might not be wolf-sized, but it's different and you do need to be ready for him. Especially if he ends up knotting you."

Stiles shudders and his cock throbs, precome dripping onto the floor. When he glances around Derek, he sees Orion's muzzle open and his tongue lolled out, panting as he clearly smells Stiles's arousal. 

"Fuck," Stiles breathes out when Derek's hand lands softly on his ass. "Please."

"Please what, baby?" Derek asks, his face bright when Stiles looks up at him. 

"Please fuck me. You. Orion. Both of you. Come on."

"Patience, baby," Derek says and he crouches down, then kneels between Stiles's legs and runs his hand over Stiles's ass, then between his cheeks. "You're not as stretched as you should be."

"Well, you were running late," Stiles grumbles. "I was ready an hour ago."

"I'll just need to open you up again," Derek tells him and slides one finger past Stiles's rim without warning.

Stiles gasps and then moans at the friction, any lube that he had on his rim barely there anymore. It's enough for Derek to thrust the one finger in and out slowly, teasingly. 

"We need to get you slick properly," Derek says quietly.

Before Stiles can react, there's a low whistle and then the patter of four paws across the loft floor. 

"You do like to have your ass licked, don't you?" Derek asks and Stiles grumbles, because Derek knows well that he does like to be rimmed, has been known to come from barely anything else, especially when Derek lets his Beta shift take over and licks him deeper than his human tongue can. "Maybe you'll like Orion doing this part."

Stiles whines again, his cock throbbing between his legs and his ass clenches around air when Derek pulls his finger out. He feels Derek shuffling to the side and then there's the cool touch of Orion's nose against his crack and Stiles yelps and clenches his ass. 

"Let him," Derek says and Stiles drops his head onto the cushion, then tries to relax as Orion sniffs between his cheeks, his nose wet and cold against Stiles's heated skin. 

Then Orion's tongue flicks out and over Stiles's pucker, a little rougher than Derek's human one. It's not so different from Derek's wolf one -- Stiles does vividly remember the one time that Derek relented to rimming Stiles while he was in his full wolf shift -- but it's not really the same. In his full shift, Derek retains the majority of his human thinking, but Orion obviously doesn't, since he's a dog and not a shifter. The licks over Stiles's crack aren't aimed well and they're distracting as much as they're a turn on -- the latter because of the whole situation in general. 

"Come on, boy, here," Derek whispers to Orion and then he reaches around to Stiles's cock and slides his fingers over the tip, gathering the precome. "You'll like this," he says then, as he smears the precome over Stiles's hole and slips one finger inside for a beat while Orion keeps licking around it. 

When Derek pulls his finger away, Orion's tongue replaces it immediately and he licks deep into Stiles's tight hole like he's trying to get the source of the taste that Derek's fingers left there. Stiles whines as Orion thrusts his tongue in over and over, licking around the rim and then back inside again. 

"There's a good boy," Derek says. 

Stiles isn't sure if the praise is for him or for Orion, but he doesn't care. His cock is throbbing and he can feel his hole stretching as Orion's tongue pierces into it. 

"That's enough, boy," Derek says firmly and Stiles feels Orion's muzzle being pulled away. 

When he looks back over his shoulder, Derek is tugging on Orion's collar and guiding the dog to the side, taking his place. Stiles whimpers and ducks his head again, then looks between his own legs and to the side, where he can see Derek's legs -- still in slacks but the belt and button open and the zipper down, his cock hard and the head red and leaking -- and Orion's fur-covered belly to the side. He focuses more and clearly sees the dog cock halfway out of the sheath, bright red and glistening with slick. 

Derek lifts up onto his knees and shuffles forward, then dips two fingers into Stiles's hole, the slide rough despite Orion's saliva all over it. 

"You need a little more stretching, baby," Derek says quietly and starts pumping his fingers in and out. 

Then there's cool liquid dripping between his fingers -- lube, not that Stiles has a clue where that came from -- and Derek pushes it inside with a few firm thrusts. Stiles moans when Derek adds another finger and his back arches as he tries to push his ass onto Derek's fingers faster, to be more full. 

"You are so eager, baby," Derek mutters. "So keen to get fucked."

Stiles hums in agreement. 

"Is it just me you want, or are you this greedy for Orion's doggy cock?" Derek asks, amusement in his voice. 

"Both," Stiles mutters, gasping at a particularly firm thrust.

The next thing he feels is Derek pulling his fingers out and almost immediately lining up his cock to Stiles's rim.

"Watch, Orion," he says to the dog. "It's going to be your turn next." 

Stiles shudders at the thought of the dog watching as he's being fucked, as turned on by that as he is by the thought of what will follow. Derek fucks him fast and hard, with practiced thrusts like they've done so many times before. He hits all the right spots but aims his cock so he doesn't slide it over Stiles's prostate.

"Don't want you to come yet, baby," he says when Stiles whines in protest. "Want you to hold on and come on Orion's cock. Can you do that, baby?" 

Stiles nods against the cushion and clenches his teeth, hoping he can hold off his orgasm even as Derek's thrusts are steadily driving him to the edge.

"I can't wait to see him fuck you," Derek mutters and Stiles shivers at the words. "I can't wait to see your hole stretched by his cock. It's not thicker than mine but it's longer. I wish I could see how deep inside you he'll reach."

"Der... Derek," Stiles whines, so close to the edge that he's slowly losing the battle to hold off coming. 

"Okay, baby, okay," Derek says and smooths a hand over Stiles's ass cheek.

Then he thrusts in one more time, all the way until he's balls deep. He comes inside Stiles with a deep grunt and a moan, his balls throbbing against Stiles's. When he pulls out, Stiles clenches his hole on instinct. He does like to feel come leaking out of him almost as much as he likes seeing it drip out of Derek's ass -- they're both versatile, after all -- but right now it feels like he needs to keep it in. 

He feels Derek shuffle to the side again and then Orion's nose is there again, cold against Stiles's hole. 

"Up," Derek orders and Stiles feels the dog's belly fur brushing over his ass.

It makes him shiver and tremble, then he whimpers when he feels Derek's hand slide between Orion's belly and Stiles's ass. 

"Shh, good boy," Derek whispers. "You'll get what you need in a moment," he says, both to Stiles and Orion. 

There's a nudge against Stiles's rim, then Derek's fingers guiding Orion's cock into it as the dog's already jerkily thrusting against Stiles's ass. 

"Hngh. Oh fuck," Stiles breathes out when Orion's cock slides in.

It only takes two thrusts for the dog to be all the way inside, his long cock reaching places that nothing else did so far. Stiles whines and angles his hips to make it go deeper.

"I should have done this a long time ago," Derek says, rubbing his hand over Stiles's ass and then up his back. "You're so keen on this, so eager. Does Orion's cock feel good?"

"Mhm," Stiles mumbles between two thrusts. "Not as... uh... good as you."

"Flattering," Derek says. "I bet it's different though. Deeper. He's all the way to his balls, baby. I wish you could see." 

"Take a picture next time," Stiles huffs and then he drops his head down and holds still, letting the feeling of the dog's increasingly fast thrusts drive him to the edge. 

It's a weird sensation, feeling Orion's fur against his ass as his long cock drives deep inside Stiles's hole and his legs bump into the back of Stiles's thighs. Stiles is leaking precome all over the floor between his knees and he clenches as he feels Orion's balls thump against his own. 

"I don't think he'll knot you, not today," Derek whispers. "But we can build up to that." 

Stiles whines and his hole tightens and Orion's hips shift and the dog's thrusts become rabbit-fast. Then he feels the long cock expand just a little, thicken at the base as it tugs against Stiles's rim. 

"Maybe he will today," Stiles says between moans. 

But then Orion's cock pulses and Stiles swears he can feel the dog’s come pump deep inside his ass. Just then, Derek reaches down to Stiles's cock and he barely manages to wrap his hand around the length when Stiles's body seizes up and he comes all over the floor, ass clenching around Orion's softening cock. 

"Not today. That was just a taster," Derek says -- Stiles can barely hear him through the fog of his orgasm. "He'll lock you another day though, you'll know how full that will make you feel."

"You're.--" Stiles starts, then gasps as Orion starts pulling out. "You're saying that like you know."

Derek just chuckles in response, then replaces Orion between Stiles's legs as the dog moves to the side again. 

"Oh baby, you're so full," Derek says, almost reverently. "Bet that feels so good."

"Mhm." 

"Wanna stay full or will I clean you up?" Derek asks, fingers smearing the come around Stiles's hole.

Stiles only manages a weak whine and then he yelps when he feels Derek's tongue on his hole. 

"You're gonna kill me," Stiles says, breathless. "But it's the best kinda way to go." 

He can feel Derek laugh as he keeps licking his own and Orion's come from Stiles's ass. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pleasuri_fic) these days.


End file.
